


RED FLAG

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [18]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: On lui a souvent dit. Beaucoup répété. Et Neymar en est assez conscient lui-même. Conscient qu'il ne possède pas Kylian, que ce dernier est libre.





	RED FLAG

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Red Flag de The Moth & The Flame

**_R E D F L A G_ **

** ηεүвαρρέ _  
_ **

**Il y a un avertissement dans le bien-être**   
**Que tu es trop bon pour être vrai**   
**Ils me répètent encore et encore**   
**Qu'il y a quelqu'un de mieux pour toi**   
**Tu es la chaleur que je ressens auprès de moi**   
**Et la peur de devenir froid**   
**Le rappel continuel**   
**Du risque que nous prenons quand nous nous lions**   
**J'ai été assez averti**

On lui a souvent dit. Beaucoup répété. Et Neymar en est assez conscient lui-même. Conscient qu'il ne possède pas Kylian, que ce dernier est libre. 

On lui a aussi répété qu'il était trop égoïste et qu'il finirait par faire s'en aller le plus jeune. Il en a peur honnêtement. Il a toujours peur de le perdre. Il sait que son comportement est très mauvais.

Le fait de s'afficher avec d'autres, de dénigrer toute implication, de dénigrer qui il est réellement. 

Ils se font du mal l'un et l'autre, plus ou moins fortement, plus ou moins régulièrement. C'est presque comme s'ils sont incapables de se montrer leur affection autrement. C'est une relation poison.

En étant footballeur, l'homosexualité leur semble déjà bien trop tabou alors ils n'en parlent pas. Tout se fait dans l'ombre. Ils font l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Parce que c'est ça, ils s'aiment beaucoup. 

Et envers et contre tout, malgré leur différence d'âge, Neymar est toujours celui qui a le plus d'insécurités, de peurs.

— Tu resteras avec moi ? Tu le promets ?

Encore une nuit compliquée, une nuit à cauchemarder, à ne pouvoir différencier le réel du rêve. Kylian soupire doucement, le regardant avec un air douloureux, avant de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

— Je ne compte pas partir, Ney.

— Mais tu le feras un jour ou l'autre.

Cette fois-ci le plus jeune se tait, l'air sombre. 

**Tu étais le seul drapeau rouge**   
**Le seul drapeau rouge que je ne pourrais jamais soulever**   
**Tu étais le seul drapeau rouge**   
**Le seul drapeau rouge que je ne pourrais jamais soulever**

Parce qu'ils continuent comme ça. À s'appartenir sans vraiment le faire. Que les répercussions sont si mauvaises sur eux et sur leur couple. Chacun leur tour, chacun leur jeu. Ils jouent avec le feu.

Redorer son image en passant quelques nuits auprès d'une jolie femme. N'y a-t-il que ça qui compte ? Des milliers de personnes qui défilent, des compagnes potentielles, des modèles, des célébrités.

Il n'y a qu'une personne que Neymar veut : Kylian. 

La seule personne avec qui il ne pourrait jamais s'afficher ouvertement ? Ah, quelle blague. 2019? Mon cul ouais. Comme si le football était prêt pour ça.

C'est d'une tristesse et ils se déchirent pour ça. Parce qu'ils manquent de communication, le secret les étouffe. Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter.

— J'en ai marre ! Toujours avec ces pouffes, jamais avec moi ! Tu t'affiches pas, tu passes jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que du sexe entre nous.

— Amor, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai !

— N'essaie pas de mentir. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas avec moi.

Kylian se détourne de lui, le corps secoué par des sanglots qu'il n'essaie même pas de cacher. Il reste quelques instants désarmé face à cette image qui lui brise le cœur. Il n'essaie plus au bout d'un moment, il se met simplement à genoux.

— S'il te plaît, Ky', tu le sais comme moi. On ne peut pas faire ça. On est pareils, on est coincés. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Je rêve que ce soit toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'en prie.

Le français tombe à son niveau pour le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes mouillent son cou et il sent sa gorge se nouer.

— Je sais ... j'en ai marre. Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire. C'est le pire. Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime.

Ils ne savent même plus comment se faire confiance.

**Et l'allure à laquelle nous avons couru**   
**Quand nos poumons ont commencé à brûler**   
**J'entends encore et encore**   
**"La modération en toutes choses"**   
**Alors tu me pardonneras avec espoir**   
**Si je ne peux ralentir ceci**   
**Quand mon corps se courbe de faiblesse**   
**Ta voix sera le son**   
**Qui dissimule la douleur**

Blessures. Beaucoup de blessures cette saison. Les blessures physiques et celles plus douloureuses, celles du cœur. Celles de l'intérieur. Celles qu'on ne veut pas voir justifiées parce qu'on sait que sinon ça fera encore plus mal. 

C'est quand Neymar voit Kylian proche avec des coéquipiers qu'il a des doutes. Ou même quand des photos le montrent en compagnie de jeunes femmes. Au fond, c'est supposé être de son âge. Mais ils sont ensemble bordel.

Ils s'aiment.

Il ne sait pas si son français le pardonne honnêtement à chaque fois. Pour tout ce qu'il fait. Pour tout ce qu'ils font. Il ne sait même pas s'il lui pardonne aussi.

Est-ce qu'être le plus âgé lui apporte des responsabilités ? Il essaie d'être moins jaloux, de lui laisser plus de libertés. Puis il souffre en silence. Un peu trop même. Ils se ressemblent sur ce point, ils souffrent jusqu'à craquer.

Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il arrive à un moment où ils ont un peu trop aggravé les blessures laissées par l'absence de l'autre. C'est vrai.

Il a du mal à masquer quand ça ne va pas. Du mal à le faire devant son amour qui le démasque beaucoup trop facilement, voit à travers lui comme un livre ouvert.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ney ?

Trop de fragilité en eux. Il n'arrive pas à répondre. Alors est-ce que Kylian comprend son silence ? En tout cas ce dernier l'embrasse avec douceur et le prend dans ses bras.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait toujours besoin de mots ? Des mots pour tout dévoiler, des mots qui font mal et qui sont lourds mais pas plus lourd que le silence. Rien n'est plus lourd de sens qu'un silence.

Mais se taire n'est jamais bon. Il caresse le visage de celui qui l'a pris dans ses bras sans savoir si il sera encore là demain.

**Tu étais le seul drapeau rouge**   
**Le seul drapeau rouge que je ne pourrais jamais soulever**   
**Tu étais le seul drapeau rouge**   
**Le seul drapeau rouge que je ne pourrais jamais soulever**   
**L'amour est une rue à sens unique**   
**Qui s'éloigne de moi**   
**L'amour est une rue à sens unique**   
**Qui s'éloigne de moi**   
**Loin de moi**

Ils traversent constamment des orages. Les moments d'éclairci sont rares. Mais ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment encore et toujours. Ils ne se quitteront pas. Ils n'y arriveront pas à moins que l'un des deux n'atteigne le point de rupture.

La nouvelle saison n'arrivera peut-être pas pour eux-deux au même endroit et ça les rend nerveux. Les rumeurs qui circulent les déchirent. La méfiance est un poison doux qui s'infiltre en eux.

— Ney, tu resteras ? Est-ce que tu resteras auprès de moi ?

La question est posée dans un vestiaire vide de monde. Où il n'y a qu'eux. Et elle semble presque résonner dans le silence cinglant. 

— C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question. Tu peux t'en aller aussi.

— Je l'ai toujours dit. Je crois à ce projet, je crois en Paris, tant que tu es là.

Ils se regardent mutuellement, comme se redécouvrant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Leurs yeux brillent et il se demande si c'est l'émotion ou si c'est juste les lumières. 

Kylian est le premier à s'avancer vers lui, comme bien souvent celui qui fait le premier pas. Ils trouvent les lèvres de l'un de l'autre avec une douceur inestimable. Se fondant dans l'étreinte et le confort d'être avec celui qu'ils aiment. 

— Est-ce que vous pouvez vous expliquer ?

Ils ne sont pas fiers quand ils se retrouvent dans un bureau avec tous ceux qui managent leur carrière autour d'eux. Des expressions sévères, fermées, une photo au milieu.

— On ne s'est jamais exposés en public, on n'a jamais ...

Des explications, des plaidoyers qui semblent noyés dans le professionnalisme, une douleur au fond de la poitrine. La fin heureuse qui ne semble pas être pour aujourd'hui.

Et ils aimeraient tellement avoir plus de courage. 

**Tu étais le seul drapeau rouge**   
**Le seul drapeau rouge que je ne pourrais jamais soulever**   
**Tu étais le seul drapeau rouge**   
**Le seul drapeau rouge que je ne pourrais jamais soulever**   
**L'amour est une rue à sens unique**   
**Qui s'éloigne de moi**   
**L'amour est une rue à sens unique**   
**Qui s'éloigne de moi**

La période la plus dure qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu. Ne pas se voir ou à peine. Des contacts compliqués, pendant des entraînements surtout. Ils sont malheureux mais ils ont appris à vivre en pause.

Leurs masques sont en place après tout et personne ne peut voir à travers si ce n'est qu'eux-mêmes. Toujours à se comprendre, à voir des choses que nul autre ne voit. C'est ce qui rend leur lien si spécial.

Si facile de simuler une relation avec une femme quand il ne restera toujours fidèle qu'à un seul qu'il garde au fond de l'esprit. 

Ils souffrent de ce moment d'arrêt. Ne plus se toucher, ne plus s'aimer, rester au maximum amical pour des putains de restriction. Cela ne plaît à aucun des deux. Au fond, on ne peut jamais empêcher les gens de s'aimer vraiment.

Ils se sentent responsables de chaque action, le monde les regarde en face et attend des réponses, des performances de leur part. Sans voir celui derrière le joueur. Préférant oublier parfois que ce n'est qu'un humain aussi.

Dresser ses propres perspectives, son propre entourage, continuer de se construire encore et encore. Au milieu de tout ça : l'amour. 

Offrir une meilleure image. Ils traversent tout ça ensemble malgré la distance posée. Ils finissent par s'envoyer des textos, avoir le plus simple des moments, le plus beau.

Est-ce qu'ils apprennent de nouveau à s'aimer ? Oui. D'une autre manière peut-être, sûrement. Sans vraiment savoir ce que le futur leur réserve. Sans réussir à être assez courageux pour faire le pas qui les délivrerait mais qui les condamnerait aussi.

Le secret qui est de nouveau là, pesant. Ils le portent gravé sur leur peau. Douloureusement seuls. Quand personne ne semble les comprendre. Une idylle qui semble plus belle.

Qui reste toxique.

Puisque c'est la routine qui revient. La routine qui les abîme. Ils finissent par réussir à se revoir. S'aimer de plus belle au milieu des ouragans. Faire l'amour, encore, laisser des marques sur le corps de l'autre. Clamer sien quelqu'un qui ne le sera jamais vraiment et ... et ...

Et ils tombent en morceaux.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est court par rapport aux autres pavés de ce défi je sais. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces de faire quelque chose de long. Il me fallait de la brièveté, de la brutalité, de l'amertume et de la tristesse. Pas quelque chose de joyeux parce que la vie ne l'est pas toujours. Il n'y a pas de happy-end pour tout le monde.


End file.
